


Those Who Favor Fire

by Seito



Series: Adoption by Kidnapping [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 天空侵犯 | Tenkuu Shinpan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Eventually, history repeats. 'Right,' Yu thought. 'Tousan and Papa are never allowed to hear about this.'





	Those Who Favor Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **writing-frenzy** said: And if you're still doing prompts, maybe something where Sniper Mask is around Tsuna's age? (Or, just because you're the greatest hitman does not mean that you don't make mistakes 83 (whether this makes him grandpa or dad..)

'Right,' Yu thought. 'Tousan and Papa are never allowed to hear about this.' He turned over the countless scenarios in his head as he walked up to the front door. When he left this morning, he hadn't expected this to happen.

It was quite uncool.

(At twenty-six, Yu was still a little obsessed with 'coolness'. Stop laughing Yuri. He was heir to Vongola. Image was important!)

"Yu!" Rika greeted him at the entrance. "You're back late."

"The meeting ran over," Yu said. "Then Uncle Dino insisted I stay for dinner. I had to stopped at the store to pick up more cigarettes after that."

Rika poked at the thick bundle in Yu's jacket. "Then what is this?" he asked.

Yu grimaced, shrugging off his jacket. There cradled in Yu's arm was a baby.

Rika blinked once, then twice. "That's a baby. Yu, why do you have a baby? With the exception of what happened in our teens, you haven't done this in years."

Yu shifted his eyes, not looking at Rika. "I heard crying when I was picking up cigarettes. Someone had thrown him away in the dumpster in the alleyway behind the store."

"Okay…" Rika said. "But why bring him back here?"

Yu sighed and grabbed Rika's hand, placing it over the baby's head. "Do you feel that?"

"You gotta be kidding," Rika said. He snatched his hand back, staring at for a brief moment before placing it back on the baby's head, sensing.

"I wished," Yu said.

"You just happen to find a baby with the potential for Sky Flames abandoned in an alleyway trashcan," Rika said in disbelief.

"I know," Yu said miserably. He couldn't really believe it himself.

"Does this mean I should go get Uncle Tsuna and Uncle Reborn? Congratulate them on becoming grandparents?" Rika asked.

Yu groaned, throwing his free palm to his forehead. "You might as well," he said glumly. "They're never going to let me live this down."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Yu, for all that you look like Reborn, you certainly take after Tsuna. We started with Yu bringing home strays, we'll end with Yu bringing home strays.
> 
> This is the last of Adoption by Kidnapping verse. Ahh it's been such a fun ride, I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I did. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
